Sting
'''Character First Name''' Sting '''Character Last Name''' '''IMVU Username''' Heki '''Nickname (optional)''' Dragon of light '''Age''' 16 '''Date of Birth''' 09/01 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Unknown '''Height''' 6ft '''Weight''' 160 '''Blood Type''' B '''Occupation''' None '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' None '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' After roaming the Shinobi nations under a false alias for years, Sting grew an ego larger than life. The only one topping his arrogance is the Kyuubi inside him. Together they make jokes of near sadistic sarcasm, yet they see the world in a new and refreshing light. The era of controlling the tailed beasts had to come to an end, and had to be defended regardless of anything. Nevertheless he is calm wit a playful and flirtatious side that can turn somewhat sadistic at times. Not exactly a trickster, just very cunning and sporadically sinister. '''Behaviour''' Impulsive, rude, caring (At times), sarcastic, nonchalant, arrogant. '''Nindo (optional)''' My light is that of justice, relentless and true. '''Summoning''' Dragon summoning; Garen; A massive chinese-styled dragon colored white with a long beard and silverish manes.Its white flames are legendary, said to purify rather than burn. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Clan: Unknown KT: Light release Natures: Fire, Lightning, Yang Each of the tree natures contribute to the new KT nature which is light (not to be mistaken with scientific light though it does share some properties like lightning release does with actual lightning,) Yang (Kurama): The life-force of Yang serves as the fuel of the fire-part within Light release. Where normal flames feed on oxygen, these feed on life-force which makes it hotter and allows for it to grow out faster; thus adding concussive energy to impact-force due to the velocity built up by techniques; making the heat/concussive/ and even explosive force far stronger than with normal fire release. (Stimulated due to accelerated combustion through feeding on Yang chakra which rather than oxygen/normal chakra) Lightning: The lightning allows for some of the lightning release techniques to function like a flash bomb, blinding those who stare into it (Not the user.) Also in order to form the matter which makes up the Light release, Lightning fuses with the Yang-fed fire; which causes the techniques to have a mildly paralyzing effect that is weaker than the aforementioned effect of lightning. At the same time the damaging/explosive effects of Light release are increased because those traits are brought along from lightning and synergize perfectly with fire. Fire: Fire brings the obvious goods to the tables which are Heat, explosions and damage; Yang feeding the flame while it fuses with lightning to increase all of the aforementioned goods. People might interpret Light release as a variant of fire, but as shown in the descriptions above; nothing could be less true. Final result: beams, blasts, orbs etc of yellow/white color that carry highly damaging/ highly explosive/concussive/burning/varying blinding/mildly paralyzing effects '''Ninja Class ''' Jinchuruuki '''Element One''' Fire '''Element Two''' Lightning '''Element Three''' Yang '''Advanced Nature''' Kekkai Tota: Light Release '''Weapon of choice''' Fists and feet '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' White '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Sage/S-Rank/Kage '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Shockwave Initial Jinchuruuki Form ability http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Chakra_Arms Version 1 Jinchuruuki form ability http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Beam Can be launched from tails/mouth during partial transformation http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Twister Version two Jinchuruuki form ability http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Chakra_Mode http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Negative_Emotions_Sensing Only useable in Nine-Tails chakra mode http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Ball usable in Kurama Mode –Kuramas Tailed beast mode.- Light Clone; The user creates one or more identical clones to himself, undistinguishable by Dojutsu like the shadow clone technique. These clones can use the Light release techniques and upon being destroyed they explode into a dome-shaped blast that releases an immense flash of light; capable of blinding anyone that has his eyes open White Drive: The user cloaks their body in an aura of light, amplifying the powers of their Light Release. The use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance White Roar: The user releases a tornado of light from their mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike.This spell can also take the form of a laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent Holy Roar: The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of light from their mouth. The blast radius of Holy Roar is substantially greater than that of the very similar white roar Light Rays: The user enters a crouched stance, gathering light in their hands. Shortly thereafter, the user opens their hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. S ting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between the users fingers. At this point, the user completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. The white Dragoon; Upon entering this state, Stings body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. ( A improved version of White Drive) Blitz of Light; The user transforms their own body into light and runs towards the opponent at full speed and lands a powerful punch surrounded by light, causing great damage to the opponent. The user can switch between their right and left hand to cast the spell. is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks Judgement cannon; The user creates an orb of white light around their hand and fires it at the target The user gathers a large quantity of light around their fist and then rushes at the target, punching them, thereby explosively releasing the stored light upon impact ): A spell which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. '''Allies''' The Tailed beasts, most notably Kurama the nine tailed demon fox. Those forced into violence. '''Enemies''' Those who opress free will Hunters of the Tailed beasts Most of the Ninja World '''Background Information''' '''unknown''' '''Roleplaying Library''' Training Roleplays